The Royal Witch of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy
by Princess of Ikana
Summary: Harper Elian was a normal girl, that is until she travels dimensions and ends up on in Gedonelune. Discovers that she is descended from a royal clan of dimensional witches and the weight of the kingdom is suddenly on her shoulders. Destined to become a Queen and while surrounded by suitors she finds love in unexpected ways but first she needs to become the most powerful wizardess
1. Lost

~ "And suddenly I realized that I was no longer driving the car consciously. I was driving it by a kind of instinct, only I was in a different dimension." Ayrton Senna ~

* * *

Here I was wandering around a forest in circles looking for help. I had no idea where I was and getting scared as the light above began to dim signaling an approaching sunset...

It all began earlier when I had just gotten off work and was walking on the nearby trail towards home when I thought I saw a black shadow. I slowly turned towards it in fear when surprisingly it looked a black hole to somewhere unknown, but of course that was impossible in reality, so my next conclusion was that my eye had finally decided to detach, thus creating the illusion of a black space in my vision, with this realization I became distressed and wondered what I could do in the middle of nowhere? Well it would look the same regardless of where I moved so to be sure I crept closer, testing this theory. To my surprise it wobbled a bit and a sudden gale of wind swept me forward into the darkness.

When I regained my senses, I was still in the forest but I quickly noticed that the black space in my vision was gone to my overall relief but then when I glanced around I didn't see the paved walkway and the formation of trees and bushes was different to what I had previously seen. I got up and began my search for a way out and anyone I could ask of my whereabouts. This was not home.

My sense of direction was awful. I got nowhere far before night had fallen and I decided to rest against a nice looking oak tree. This was it, either the cold or the environment would end me or with my luck a wild vicious animal. I sighed in disbelief.

 ***nearby***

Normally I'm not the type to sneak out at night, and heavens knows that Elias would freak if he knew, but a girl needed some space and adventure once in a while, I thought to myself gleefully.

Liz Hart is my name and I was a second year wizardess at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, I was super clumsy and all my spells backfired in disastrous ways but I usually had the saving grace of my buddy/boyfriend Elias Goldstein. Our Grade point average was starting to sink and although he wouldn't talk to me about it being disappointed in my abilities, I could see that he was beginning to stress.

As a good girlfriend I had no choice but to sneak out from his wakeful watch and practice my concentration and spell incantations in the peace of the moonlit forest behind his back. I felt terrible lying to him and covering my yawn filled mornings with no explanation for my exhaustion but I had to do my best to raise our grades with next week's final.

When I arrived at my spot in front of an old oak tree, there was a girl there curled up in a ball with only a foreign looking jacket covering her, she had long plum/brown tinted hair and a slightly olive complexion, and wore black glasses she looked cold and kind of helpless. I quickly raced over wanted to help her.

"Miss, are you alright?" I asked her in a panic.

Her emerald green eyes opened in surprise and fright before she back further into the oak.

"I'm sorry for frightening you…" I started to say.

The girl leaped off her perch and into my arms thanking me for rescue. She sounded like she wasn't sure she was going to survive and super thankful someone had found her.

I blushed deeply, not expecting her to react like this. She was very warm and smelt like roses.

She blushed and back off suddenly while bowing.

"I am so sorry to invade your space there for a minute but I honestly thought I was a goner" her soft spoken voice spoke finally.

When I got a good look at her I saw that she wasn't wearing the uniform and I further thought that I haven't seen her around the academy before.

She was ranting on about black holes, space time and an eye condition that would have made her blind.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name and am I right to assume that you aren't a student here?" I interrupted her gently.

She had a gasping look and no words were returned.

 _(*Giggle* aw man is that the kind of expressions I make when Elias and them tease me? Aw man, they are right it is cute.)_

She finally got ahold of herself.

"My name is Harper Elian, no I'm not a student and I'm lost and not sure where I am" she replied quietly.

"We are in the Northern Forest valley on the side of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy." I told her.

"...Ger.. don.. Lune?" she tried to pronounce.

"*giggle* close but not quite." I laughed quietly.

"That's not in Canada is it?" Her expression puzzled over with concern.

"Can...ada?" I asked this time in confusion.

Her expression turned to horror at the realization that she ended up in a different space dimension and was way out of her league.

 _(Who is this girl? And where did she come from?" I better get Elias involved… I have no idea what to do with her.)_

I sighed and whipped out my wand before summoning paper, quickly wrote to Elias and sent the note to the boy's dorm.

It only took 10 minutes for him to arrive on scene, he looked between us and casted me a quick glare before introducing himself to the girl.

"Hello Miss Elian, I am Elias Goldstein, Liz's boyfriend and fellow classmate. She explained to me the basis of your situation and I believe we should take you to my brother Klaus, the Prefect, He will know what to do" Elias said kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Goldstein, I'm sorry for the trouble." Harper bowed and followed to the academy.

Elias blushed at her mannerisms, but brushed it off quickly.

 _(Hmm… Should I be worried? This girl was quite pretty.)_

* * *

 _Notes: thoughts are in italics and brackets._

and quotes are from brainy quote

A/N: welcome to my new fanfic. I have recently been dragged into the beautiful world of this phone app, shall we date: Wizardess Heart+ and I'm deeply in love with the idea of it. This started off as a single paragraph and well 2 hours later, the beginnings of a fanfic :) My first instinct was to pair up my character Harper with the bishie Klaus but now I'm debating if I should try something else, oh so many ideas. Please R&R.


	2. Prefect and the Witch

**~ "** The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of those depths." _Elisabeth Kublerross~_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:The Prefect and Dimension Witches**

I felt bad for putting two people I just met out. They didn't tell me any of the rules around here but if this was a school, and dorm operated then absolutely they probably weren't allowed to wander around at night and I was going to get them in trouble. Hopefully this Klaus person was level headed and I gave them a bit of a buffer by being lost.

On our way to the academy, I took in my surroundings, and thought that wherever this was it was at least pretty and the same as Earth. I don't know how I'm speaking their language but accepted it for what it was, I heard English and could communicate and that was all that mattered in this scary adventure of mine.

Liz and Elias were currently arguing about why she was in the forest past curfew and was she planning on letting him know before she was caught and got them both in trouble. She seemed mad but meekly let it slide trying to focus on escorting me to the school. I felt like helping her but I wasn't sure why she was breaking rules and I never liked getting between couples. It was awkward and not my place to butt in.

* * *

Chica had sensed a disturbance deep in the forest and went to investigate, she landed on an old oak tree but found nobody there but a faint aura of two students… hmm she had better report it to her "butler" Leslie Roseblade.

He was down wind tending to a magic tree sapling that was having hard time gathering water from the soil below.

"Leslie! Come quickly, two students are present and out of bed" announced Chica landing on his shoulder.

He nodded and headed back up to the clearing with the oak.

He sensed out his aura and located one of the auras, it was familiar but he took a minute to decipher…. Hmm what was 2nd year student Liz Hart, buddy of Elias Goldstein doing all the way out here and who was she with?

* * *

Soon we arrived in a general courtyard, probably in front of the school. My eyes widened considerably…. this wasn't a school; this was a flipping castle…

Another blonde, violet colored eyed man slightly more built and taller than Elias slide out of the nearby shadows.

 _(was he.. Klaus?)_ I thought to myself mystified. He looked like an older twin of Elias but much cuter. Elias looked younger with his rounded face whereas Klaus had sharper features and wavy golden locks compared to this brother's straight hair.

"Elias & Liz, what are you doing out so late?" He inquired with a sinister grin.

"Brother, my note should have…" Elias tried to explain.

He glared at him, thus shutting Elias up.

 _(Wow… never mind, what an ass)_ I thought to myself offended by my first impression of the older brother.

Liz sighed like she knew would happen before speaking up on their defense.

"Prefect Klaus, it's not Elias's fault I woke him up and summoned him to my side to help with Ms. Harper Elian, (pointing to me). I was up past curfew practicing spells for next week's final in hopes of raising our failing grade point average. I take full responsibility" Liz explained bravely.

He took a moment to consider his options, before letting them know that they would receive personal training from him, tomorrow after classes. They both lowered their heads in acceptance. Then he turned his scary gaze to me.

"Ms. Harper Elian…. How did you get here? Not just anyone can enter into the grounds." he started.

 _(No bother for an introduction or manners? I'm flipping lost asshole!)_ I wanted to yell at him but kept it to myself.

His violet eyes narrowed at my silence.

"Offended? Sorry I forgot my manners, didn't I? I am Klaus Goldstein, Prefect and head student at this school and all I know about you is your name, please explain how you got here" he said kind of mocking but bowed nonetheless.

I couldn't believe that this arrogant man was head student? How? I pondered quickly but decided I better cooperate as it may get me home faster and less of a headache.

"I was walking home and walked into black hole vortex and ended up in that forest" I explained calmly pointing back from where we had come.

"A different dimension huh?" He murmured quietly. He closed his eyes for a moment debating and then asked us to follow.

* * *

Nearby in another set of bushes was Luca Orlem. He was up on his nightly stroll trying to avoid the prefect and his deputy as well as the multiple professors that were up patrolling around. Students were not allowed to roam at night but he didn't care all that much for the rules and did as he pleased.

When Klaus revealed himself to Elias, Liz and some girl he had never seen before, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and was about to take off when he overheard that she had travelled across dimensions and stopped in his tracks… could she be one of those witches? The house of Rosenberg was hugely famous and even stood on even ground with that of the royal family of Gedonelune. It had five princesses as heirs, from two siblings that were currently fighting over who was better and well they were so fancy that they went to another school, the academy wasn't good enough for the royal family… Luca was lost in thought and when he focused again, the group was gone

 _(Humph, no point getting bitter over it now)_ he thought to himself when he decided onwards towards the lake.

"Halt right there Luca, yeesh this is the 3rd time this week" said a man's voice behind him.

Luca scoffed…. He was caught by Klaus's deputy Sigurd Curtis who looked like he was already bored and twirling his wand in his hand

"Well this ought to interesting, not many students make me test my skills" Sigurd said smiling at his new opponent.

* * *

Klaus led us to the headmaster's room and knocked three times.

"Sir, Its Klaus Goldstein, I'm terribly sorry for waking you headmaster but a dimension witch has appeared on the grounds" Klaus called.

There was a moment before the door opened and we were welcomed into the office.

The older man looked quite gleeful for someone who was rudely awoken at an ungodly hour.

"There are not many dimension witches that grace our presence often" the headmaster muttered to himself circling me in excitement.

 _(What the hell? I am no witch! I am a just a girl lost beyond any normal reasoning)_ I thought to myself, desperate to go home as this was becoming more troublesome by the minute.

"Um excuse me…" I tried timidly.

The headmaster looked at me questionably.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I am no witch, and magic doesn't exist… please is there a way to send me back to earth? I don't think I'm supposed to be here?" Harper asked finally.

"Dear, there is no going back… especially if you haven't even discovered your own power. Earth? You say, hmm I do recall a witch that went there and never returned. You must be descended from her. This is your real home, Welcome to Gedonelune."

"Wha…?" The shock overwhelmed me that I fainted.

"Oh dear, I spoke too much I suppose" Randolph admitted quietly.

"There are witches here too?" asked Liz in disbelief.

"Not really, When the first king arrived and began the kingdom of what is now Gedonelune, witches started to die out or moved on to other worlds" explained Klaus.

"There are only three major witch family's left in the world now, haven't you read much history Liz?" asked Elias unimpressed.

"Heh heh" she replied bashfully in ignorance.

The Goldstein's sighed at her dumbfounded.

"Klaus, please take Miss Elian to the infirmary. We'll take the steps to find her family tomorrow and return her. Good night you lot" Randolph said disappearing back to his rooms.

"Alright you two, back to the dorms" Klaus told them while lifting up Harper in his arms.

* * *

Leslie and Chica were following the trail back to the academy when they found Sigurd and Luca dueling on the path towards the lake.

"* _gasp_ * Prince Sigurd! Do you require some assistance?" asked a panicked Chica.

"Assistance would be appreciated" muttered Sigurd who was too busy concentrating on his spell to properly respond.

Leslie sighed a little but pulled out his wand and joined his classmate to capture Luca; two on one was an advantage against the clever genius bad boy.

Luca glared at the two, hmph his night was ruined, might as well escape before they tag teamed him, he launched a blinding light spell and well the brief moment of blindness he ran off back to the dorms.

Sigurd smiled as always and lowered his guard when he saw that Luca had gotten away. Leslie rolled his eyes but knew this was normal. Luca had quite the reputation for wandering around when he wasn't supposed to, the only person he didn't mess with was Professor Schuyler and Prefect Klaus.

"Is he ever going to take you seriously?" he asked Sigurd

"I'm not scary enough like his excellency" Sigurd chuckled as he said it.

"In any case, Chica and I were following Liz Hart's trail back here, she was in the northern forest valley with another aura I don't recognize and then closer to here she met up with Elias Goldstein" Leslie asked him while reporting it.

"Oh? Klaus was here not long ago originally following Luca but he intercepted them already and took them to the headmaster, the other aura was a dimensional witch, from what I could gather, thanks Leslie for a job well done but you can back to your patrol now" explained Sigurd.

"Good night Prince Sigurd" Chica greeted him as Sigurd went back inside the academy after they lost Luca.

Leslie wandered back into the tree line feeling a bit uneasy, there wasn't any dimensional witches left in Gedonelune for the past two decades, knowing one appeared didn't sit too well with him, especially if she ended up being a Rosenberg.

* * *

Elias walked Liz back to the dorms and they were holding hands as no one was around, it was nice when Elias allowed himself to be more affectionate. Being a Goldstein he was reluctant to too carefree in public, it was disappointing at times.

"Why couldn't you tell me about studying at night? I thought we trusted each other, we are buddies after all…" asked Elias quietly.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me… but I could tell you are growing stressed with my recent performances and I just wanted to give us the best chance with final's coming, and I couldn't wake Amelia or the other girls so I found an isolated place to practice, even if Prefect Klaus or Sigurd or one of the professors found me first, I was willing to go down for you…" confessed Liz as she gripped his hand a little tighter wondering how he would respond.

"Stop being so reckless, we are in this together, it's not about me anymore, I've told you all that doesn't matter to me anymore." He said hotly but calmed and pulled her against him while capturing her lips with his. Liz leaned into him sighing happily, he may have been miffed but he would always love her. She needed to trust him more; after all they were first and foremost buddies then lovers.

* * *

A/N: Yes I paired up Liz with Elias… I know there is more Klaus x Liz out there and well I felt like Elias needed some love too. Check out my other Wizardess heart story for kliz, if that is what you prefer. Is Harper going to end up with Klaus? I'll admit I started towards that end but quickly changed my mind. Wizardess Heart now has closer to 20 datable boys and well a lot of the fandom is in love with the Goldstein brothers… (Guilty of it myself) I'm trying to move away from that and try something new… we'll see as I'm just starting to play Alfonse's route and well I love him already… and odds are that he probably is the oldest Goldstein brother…. He looks too much like Elias and Klaus not be some sort of relative… Please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Gedonelune Witch History Lesson

~ "I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death." _Robert Fulghum~_

 **Chapter 3: History lesson.**

The next day arrived and there was no sign of Harper from last night. Liz had returned the dorm late and was awoken by her roommate Amelia later that morning. Liz had caught up Amelia with recent events during breakfast hall.

"A dimension witch is in the academy? Oh do you know that's like having royalty here?" said Amelia excitedly.

Liz didn't know how to respond; being so out of the loop without knowing anything about this… maybe she should check the library and figure out what the big deal was about this girl.

On her way to the library, Elias caught up with her in the hallway.

"So? Are you actually going to the library with me for once before class begins?" he asked me brightly.

"Yes, I want to know why everyone is pretty much freaking out about Harper, this is beyond your family reputation, no offence, but Klaus and you are basically treated like princes. That girl doesn't even know magic and people are treating her like a Queen and I want to know why so I'm not so left out." admitted Liz trying to act like it was nothing.

Elias stopped in his tracks and laughed.

Liz blushed deeply and turned away from him.

"You could have asked me about it, would be much faster than consulting like an aisle of books. Also don't worry about your assumption, Klaus and I aren't royalty but our family is so well known around here, that we're the next best thing." Elias calmed said after his outburst.

"There is an entire aisle dedicated to this subject, but not many still exist?!" Liz asked surprised.

Elias led her to a certain part of the library; he then skimmed a few shelves around the middle with that cute thoughtful expression of his before he pulled a large bound volume from one of the shelves and past it to his girlfriend.

"Here is pretty much everything you will need to know about dimension witches, without feeling left out, while you read I want to study a little before class" Elias said walking back toward some tables.

Liz smiled at him in appreciation, he may have teased her about it but he always knew how to redeem himself.

 _(Ug why does this have to be so heavy though)_ Liz thought while tottering behind her boyfriend.

* * *

Yukiya was walking down the road from the dorms to the academy on his way to class when he noticed a group of guys ahead of him. Normally he didn't notice anyone but when particular topics were everywhere you went it was hard not to notice after a while.

"Have you heard? A Princess has arrived at the academy, no one knows what she looks like yet but the rumor is that she is a Rosenberg witch" said one of them.

Yukiya sighed sure he didn't know all that much about the magical world compared to other people but even before his curse he knew of the infamous Rosenberg family, they were one of the top ministry families that had connections with everyone. All 4 brothers were already betrothed to other well-known families and if a daughter had appeared there were going to be some drama. Females were generally heirs to the family given their witch heritage. The current heir was Queen Vanessa she was actually the 2nd born child after her sibling Prince Tristan, her husband Lord Brian Johnson was married into the family after her coronation as Queen.

"Good morning Yukiya" sounded a familiar voice from behind.

Yukiya turned and found Leon beside him.

"Oh? Good morning Leon" he greeted him passively.

Before he could carry one, Leon gently grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm sorry but I was wondering if you could explain to me about the new Princess I've been hearing about?" he asked.

"Have you tried to ask anyone else yet?" he responded

"Yes… no one is very helpful this morning" Leon said dismally.

Yukiya raised his eyebrow in surprise.

* * *

On the other side of campus Azusa was helping Joel with delivering some papers to the prefect's office before the beginning of morning classes.

They got along well enough but both guys didn't like to make small talk unless absolutely needed. This morning they seemed to find a common topic.

"I heard that the Rosenberg family has some Hinomoto connections?" started off Joel quite bluntly.

"Hmm… they are not from Hinomoto, if that is what you are implying."

"Not at all, I just asked if they had connections." Joel asked again.

"They were the original people from Gedonelune who asked for our assistance with modern infrastructure, we traded some ideas and to this day have a partnership between our countries." briefly explained Azusa.

"Ah I see… Have you met this Princess?"

"No one has…. She traveled dimensions remember" responded Azusa walking ahead.

* * *

Guy and Cerim were having a quick breakfast together when Amelia ran up to them.

"Guys, have you heard…?" she began when Guy put up his hand to stop her.

"If this is about the Rosenberg Princess, we know. Everyone is talking about it literally, and no we haven't seen her yet." Guy said sighing a little, as this was the 10th person to come running up to them this morning.

"Oh… alright, then at least have you seen either Scarlett or Augustus?" she back peddled looking for her friends.

"Augustus is around I think still and I don't know about Scarlett" replied Guy.

"Ok thanks" Amelia thanked him before dashing off again.

"Who are those people she was asking about?" Cerim inquired kind of interested.

"Students from Sapientia" Guy explained.

"Ah…" Cerim nodded before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

When the second warning bell had sounded, Elias and Liz had made it to class in time and were comfortably sitting next to each other while everyone else piled into class and found their seats.

Headmaster Randolph entered, not long after.

Today's lesson about something about defensive spells when randomly a student interrupted halfway through the lesson inquiring about the subject of dimension witches.

Everyone was silent and looked between the headmaster and the student in anticipation, unfortunately Liz was deep into her volume of the subject not knowing what had just occurred until Elias nudged her in the side, grabbing her attention.

"Wha?" she quietly whispered to him.

"Ms. Hart, it seems like you must know all about this, based on that volume your reading. " Headmaster Randolph cheerfully noted.

"Huh sir" Liz was so confused.

"Would you please put it down and I will explain the basics, since you all have heard by now that a lovely witch herself has graced us with her presence from yesterday."

Liz did as instructed and paid attention to the next bit of information.

"Witches originally occupied Gedonelune before the first king arrived and afterwards there was some peace around the different peoples but of course there always a history of conflict at one point or another. The royal families of both magic clashed once the King's' presence and influence had built high over the region that the other royals accused them of genocide of their people. You see by this point witches numbers were starting to dwindle with the high influx of wizards flocking to here. To sum up a long story, there was a small civil war and we won, with no other options left, the families of witches decided to move onto new worlds and split up. Too proud to admit defeat three royal families remained behind with the intent on rebuilding and gaining old time influence over the region even though they were clearly outnumbered by wizards. These three families are the Kurosawa's, Rosenberg's and the Zellweger's"

Liz's ears perked at the reveal of names, she knew one from her village. Weird they came across as ordinary wizards.

"Now the families of Zellweger and the Kurosawa's have intermarried with wizarding families for the last few generations so they have conformed to society and are hard to tell that they are descended from witches but they still carry on some of the lines. I guess it is exciting with our new arrival for you folks that she is a Rosenberg." He continued.

"Rosenberg… where have I heard that name before?" Liz pondered to herself.

Elias leaned over and opened the text to chapter 12: Royalty, Modernization, and Infrastructure.

I looked over the beginning summary and gasped, it was them…. The minister of Gedonelune's ministry of infrastructure, they were more famous than the Goldstein's.

We were now in the age of politics, not royalty but within the government there were key ministries that ran everything in the country. Gedonelune was one of the most wonderful places in the whole world because of how we were structured compared to other kingdoms, and it was because of this family. They were still titled as royals.

The rest of class was full of royal hype, as they went back to the previous lesson topic. Liz sat in disbelief that she didn't know that the most powerful family in the whole kingdom was witches. Elias leaned over and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her baffled state of mind.

* * *

A/N: A family that is more famous then the Goldstein's? _gasp Poor_ Harper is in for a wild ride when she finds out and well Liz comes to understand why it is a big deal to everyone else. I always thought that Elias would be the kind of guy that when it really counts he is the kind of boyfriend that would comfort his girl when he knows she's down and lost. As for the other characters, I'm trying out different perspectives to help keep the focus off of the more popular boys, I'm a bit bias but I'm trying to round it out. Also this is not canon in any way, if you are caught up what is going on in the wizardess heart world then canon is Liz as a Prefect, and like some of the boys already graduated and the emergence of Amelia's new friends is super new as well. Oh and the night class dynamic and Headmaster Randolph is retired…. I want everyone to at least get some kind of appearance so this is an Alternate Universe. Please R&R


	4. Heir apparent Princess Harper

~ "Humanity has the stars in its future, and that future is too important to be lost under the burden of juvenile folly and ignorant superstition." _Isaac Asimov_ ~

 **Chapter 4: Heir apparent Princess Harper**

* * *

It was revealed to Harper that she was actually from the bloodline of a family named Rosenberg. Who? She was more occupied with the loss of her entire world and she didn't think that it was going to get any easier accepting her new circumstances.

Klaus was keeping her company throughout the morning as she settled in, and was able to answer all of her questions.

"So basically I am the daughter of a witch princess who lost her throne when she, pregnant with me was kidnapped to my other dimension by an unknown other dimensional witch, her husband my father is not a Rosenberg by blood but married into the family, and is a prince because he is from the one of the two other witch family lines… " Harper said piecing it together…

"Yes" Klaus said showing her a diagram of the family tree up to current day.

"Dimensional witches follow maternal lines of succession… so if my mother was gone and my father isn't biologically a Rosenberg, than her sister Queen Vanessa was next in line, in front of their brother Prince Ryker… the heir up to this point is Princess Faye and Princess Nora if something should happen to Faye… but recently Prince Ryker is petitioning that the throne pass to his line of descendants because he has three daughters, whereas the current has two sons and two daughters… "

Klaus nodded.

"If I am heir apparent Princess Alexis's daughter than that makes me first in line for their throne… *gasp* are you kidding me?" I yelled in surprise piecing together where I fitted into their complicated line of descendants….

"That would be true if you had stayed here to begin with, it is going to be your birthright but you may be overthrown before you even begin… by the rules of succession you have 5 other princesses against any claim you could put down. "Klaus explained.

"So I just give up my claim, I 'm not here because I want to be… what of my father?" asked Harper.

He's passed on… they say of heartbreak but the rumor is that he was murdered…It's not that simple, magically you automatically become heir… but they will probably want you to be out of the way, you are probably now the target of assassination like you're late father" Klaus explained realizing that she was in danger.

Harper just stared at him blankly.

"Prefect Klaus you're not helping me figure out what I should do, but warning me of my soon to be demise." Harper pointed out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Elian" he said looking at the chart again.

Harper shook her head; she didn't have time to be bothered by his bluntness. Her mother back home… was a secret queen never to be who was kidnapped and didn't know… either her memory was wiped or she hid it to protect her from coming back? Whoever kidnapped her mother was the only one that could have sent her back here, so why did it have to be her? She was no princess or witch who knew of her heritage, it would have made more sense to send her mother back here and not her…." If Harper had to make sense of this whole situation, she missed her mother more than ever.

"What are the odds of the Rosenberg family knowing I exist and that I'm here?" I asked calculating

"Quite high… word travels fast and we do have several prestigious families attending the academy, Lord Johnson's nephew attends and probably has informed his uncle by now."

"That's unfortunate… well I suppose I should start preparing in terms of personal survival. I can't go back to my world when I can barely use magic, how do I prevent my death? I can't stand against them by myself and I was thinking along the lines of aligning myself with a powerful wizarding family?" I inquired cringing slightly. I was barley 19 years old, much too young in my option to be getting married.

Klaus looked at me with sad eyes.

"There is no family that could offer you protection; the only family that would stand against the Rosenberg's is the Royal family of Gedonelune, descendants of the first king. None of them even attend the academy…" Klaus explained.

( _ug forget it, I'm stuck waiting for something way out of my control…._ ) Harper thought to herself mournfully.

Klaus stared at her with some pity, but thought of an idea. He didn't know what the future would hold since it looked quite bleak for her.

"Well you may be royalty by blood but you have yet to be recognized as one, so for the time being I will address you as Ms. Rosenberg" he expressed.

"I appreciate not letting the princess title go to your head but I am not a Rosenberg in name either, at the moment, please just use Elian or even better my given name. Klaus you have been quite helpful and I appreciate you filling in that blanks for me, given my current situation, I do hope we get the chance to become better friends?" Harper proposed smiling at him.

"As you wish… Harper, I'm sure the headmaster is considering your options, in the meantime would you join me in a tour of the academy, I'm sure you wouldn't mind the walk to getting to meet other students besides who you have met already?" he teased gently.

"Please" she replied following him out the room and down the hall.

* * *

Between Elias and the volume, Liz finally understood what all the hype was about. Liz felt bad for Harper who she knew for sure was to be feeling like she had been thrown to the wolves once she found out the facts and history she had no part in.

"Elias, do you think that her family would accept her? She is now the heir apparent but the Rosenberg family is already beginning to fight about rules of succession… does anyone even know that?" asked Liz

"They may realize that the situation isn't as lovely as they would like to think, if they even remember what happened to Prince Tristan, may his soul rest in peace…" Elias somberly mentioned.

* * *

Underground where the night class resided, Prefect Zeus was in his office with deputy Prefect Hiro.

"Did you hear, Princess Alexis's daughter has appeared… she just became heir apparent to the Rosenberg family. Those witches are so ruthless, they'll never accept her into the clan… she's probably got a death warrant out for her in coming days." Hiro said passing along a newspaper from their home kingdom of Queensblade.

"Hm… that sounds boring, Gedonelune problems are not mine" Zeus replied lazily.

"Not your typical Gedonelune problem, King Kook. Remember you are the heir to the aristocrat line of Brundle. We wanted more alliance with the kingdom of Gedonelune, if you think along the lines of your family obligation, she could be the key to that goal, I would expect a letter from your father in the coming hours…" Hiro pointed out to him leaving.

Zeus silently looked at his black ring, his birthright as heir…

* * *

Randolph had summoned his old friend Rembrandt to his office to discuss their dilemma.

"Princess Harper Rosenberg has landed in our hands. I don't expect them to take kindly of her existence since they've already started fighting amongst themselves." stated Randolph.

"No, she will be in the way." agreed Rembrandt.

"Should we interfere?" he asked

"Normally I would say no but in this particular case, it may work out in our favor. She won't be able to take them on by herself, barley able to use magic since it was hidden from her for so long. Her only option is to align herself with a powerful ally." He mused.

"The Royal family of Gedonelune, or else another kingdom's royals?" asked Randolph surprised.

"Yes, any other prestigious family would not be influential enough to keep her alive, unfortunately."

"Rem, we only have one Prince here" stated Randolph understanding where he was going with this.

"Prince Zeus of the kingdom of nighttime, yes but there is also…" Rembrandt started.

"He is no Prince, well officially…" Randolph bit out in frustration.

"Wouldn't Conrad agree that Luca should get a chance to have his birthright?"

"Not like this, he probably would come to resent her for eternity"

"And Zeus wouldn't?"

"…"

* * *

Leslie was patrolling the woods with Chica as usual; nothing unusual had happened so far, moments later he heard a set of footsteps and readied himself in case it was wild or dangerous.

Klaus appeared with a woman he had never set eyes on before, a new student? She wasn't wearing either uniform, so then it was most likely the rumored Princess Rosenberg he had heard so much about in recent hours.

"Leslie, it's rude to stare, I'm sure Prefect Klaus will mention as much if you keep it up." prompted Chica chiding him quietly.

Klaus turned and headed over to them upon overhearing Chica's remark.

"Leslie and Chica Good morning" he greeted him.

"Good morning Prefect, and company" he responded glancing at Harper.

"This is Harper Elian, the girl who appeared the other night, Harper this is Leslie Roseblade of the day class and protector of the forest. His family had been guarding since the beginning of the kingdom of Gedonelune and his familiar Chica" Klaus introduced them.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, both" Harper greeted them holding her hand out towards Leslie.

"Yes nice to meet you as well, what are you?" Leslie fumbled confused.

"Oh..." Harper withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry that how we greet people from where I'm from. It's called a handshake, I just automatically do it nowadays sorry" she explained herself while blushing in embarrassment.

"Princess" Chica greeted bowing.

"It's alright" he replied wondering how she managed to survive so far.

"May I ask why you don't refer to Harper by title and proper last name Prefect Klaus?" Leslie asked not able to wait and figure it out.

"Well as you know, She just appeared and isn't a member of the House of Rosenberg, they may only just be finding out she exists, surely you understand what had come to pass recently with them?" queried Klaus.

"Yes, they are internally fighting at the moment over who will be heir…" he supplied.

"Yes, so until she is recognized officially, I personally am addressing her as she would like, which is her fake name she used on her world" Klaus continued.

"I understand, forgive me for assuming that she was already sworn in as an official princess of the house of Rosenberg." Leslie apologized

"Its fine" Harper interrupted.

"Who else have you met so far" he diverted.

"Hmm, Elias Goldstein, Liz Hart, Headmaster Randolph and that's it so far, while its being figured out what will happen, Klaus invited me to roam the grounds." She responded.

"I see if you don't mind the extra company, would Chica and I joining be a problem?" he asked inviting them along.

"Not at all, the more the merrier" Harper responded.

* * *

Professor Schuyler had looked all over for Luca, he already knew that he had heard about the rumored Princess Rosenberg. He wondered if he had put together the pieces as to what that could mean for him yet. Luca was illegitimate, unless reinstated and recognized by Princess Aurelia's brother King Kristofer Gedonelune. If the royal family wanted an alliance with the House of Rosenberg, they may see the benefit of using Luca, even though he was born only half royal.

He found his "son" in a tree sketching the landscape around the lake.

"Luca" Professor Schuyler greeted him.

He didn't answer him but glance at him briefly from his perch.

"The headmaster and his soon to be replacement have summoned you, surely you've heard about the arrival of the heir apparent Princess Rosenberg" he asked.

"Course I've heard, I don't have the best information network for nothing" he gruffly bit back at his guardian.

"I didn't expect this to be an easy venture but for once would you please listen and come with me to the office?" he asked.

"No, I want my freedom, and don't care about being a Prince. They abandoned me before I was even born and hurt my mother, they don't get a say in what I do with my life, it is my own and I will not bend to the will of some pompous royals who only go after what they want when it suits their needs." fired back Luca seething.

"I understand where you are coming from, but unfortunely, your life isn't for you to decide. If it was, do you think I would be hiding you here at the academy? If I set you free, they would hunt you down and end you, as you are a smear on their legacy, not your fault of course. The princess is in the same boat as you Luca, you could benefit each other. Have you at least met her yet? Before you determine her character" Schuyler pointed out.

Luca glared down at him, knowing he was right. He would never be truly free of his accursed family.

"No I have not met her yet…" he dismissed him.

Sounds of footsteps were heard and the professor stopped what he was about to say and waited to see who it was.

Moments later Klaus, Harper, Leslie and Chica came into view.

"Good morning Professor" greeted Klaus.

"Good morning Prefect Goldstein, Mr. Roseblade, Chica and …." greeted Professor Schuyler.

"Harper Elian, nice to meet you Professor" Harper greeted while introducing herself.

"Elian… is by chance Princess Rosenberg?" he asked.

"Not officially, even though that is what everyone is referring to me as, if you would please, my name is Harper." She said sighing,

"Beautiful…" a voice from above called out.

The group glanced upward and saw as Luca jumped down from his spot in the tree and kneeled before Harper kissing her hand and smirking.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance Ms. Elian" greeted Luca with a dashing smile.

* * *

a/N: Options and consequences… what will Harper choose to do? Please fav, follow and review if you would like ^.^


End file.
